Gas Station Coffee
by Robyn Hood
Summary: A continuation of "The Magic of Errol Flynn" and short Kurtty friendship piece.


"The nearest one is a thirty-minute drive from here. Minimum." Kitty flopped down on the couch, stretched out and comfortable. "I'm going to die here."

"_Well, maybe you can get it on special occasions. When you're in town._" The voice on the other line responded.

"Which is practically _never_." Kitty heaved a sigh. "And when I am over there, I have stuff to do and can't go get any."

"_I'm sorry, honey. I thought you were enjoying yourself there_."

"I am, Mom, but I don't know how I'll live without my coffee."

"_You'll get along. Maybe you'll find a new favorite place. I know you like Starbucks_."

"Yeah, but Starbucks is _way_ expensive. This is cheap and just _so good_."

"_Well, Kitty, sweetheart, you may just have to learn to live without it or switch to another brand._"

"Yeah. There's a Dunkin Donuts on every cor-" Kitty paused abruptly as Kurt walked past her. He gave her a friendly smile and continued on his way to the kitchen. "I'll call you back, Mom."

_ A teleporter_. She was almost giddy with the thought. Kurt was a teleporter! She followed him to the kitchen, leaned against the cabinets, and tried to make herself look and sound as endearing as possible. "Hey, Kurt?"

He was crouching in front of the open refrigerator, rummaging around for a good snack. Her voice pulled him from his task and he stood, closing the door with his tail. "Oh, hello, Kitty." He smiled, keeping his mouth closed. Ever since the first movie night, where Errol Flynn worked magic for them, he and Kitty had grown closer, although he still worried he might scare her off. "I was just getting a snack. Would you like something?"

_ Perfect_. Her blue eyes had something of a mischievous glint to them. Here was her chance. "No thanks. You see I've been feeling awfully homesick as of late, and I really want some coffee from my favorite coffee…place. I actually found one nearby." She blushed a bit, realizing she was about to ask him to go get her gas station coffee. But it wasn't just any gas station coffee. It was Bean Street coffee! It was worth it.

"Oh?" He seemed oblivious, his yellow eyes glistening with naiveté.

"Yeah, but the thing is…it's thirty minutes away." She did her very best to look dejected and forlorn.

"Oh," His eyes sparked to life, though he still didn't understand he was being played. "I suppose I could get it for you. You cannot drive yet, and it would not take me nearly as long-"

"Thank you!" Kitty practically tackled him with a bear hug. "Oh, Kurt, you're the best!"

"Um, okay. Thanks." Kurt looked down at her, and decided it was probably prudent to hug her back.

She finally pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He found her smile infectious, and soon, he was smiling as well, filled with the warm feeling of doing something good, of further solidifying his relationship with Kitty. "_Gern geschehen_. What is it called?"

She found herself blushing again. "Kangaroo Gas Station. Bean Street Coffee. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the best coffee I've ever had. You can get, like, a Starbucks grande size for less than two dollars!" Or something like that. It had been so long since she'd had a good Bean Street cup of coffee, she couldn't remember the sizes and prices anymore. Plus, she wasn't a Starbucks regular, so she didn't really know how many ounces their grande sizes were, but who really cared? She was getting coffee!

"Oh, well, that sounds nice."

"Yeah. Hold on one sec. I'll go get you my money." She was about to make a dash for the stairs when he held up one hand.

"Not necessary. This treat will be on me."

_ Even better!_ "Really, Fuzzy? Aw," she hugged him again, "You really _are_ the best!"

He chuckled, and she could hear the soft sound rumble in his chest with her ear pressed against him in the hug. "If you insist."

She pulled back again. "You are." He was now her designated coffee-go-getter. Maybe if she flattered him enough, he'd never realize he'd even been assigned this position. "I want a white chocolate caramel latte. Sixteen ounces."

"Okay. Where is it? Do you know?"

"Uh…" She paused, then ran to get her laptop. Setting it up, she searched the gas station and found the address. "There."

He smiled at her. "Be back in a flash." And with that and an explosion of foul-smelling purple smoke, he was gone.

Kitty plodded her way back to the couch and plopped down, smiling all the way. She picked up the phone and dialed her Mom's number. "Hey Mom. Sorry about that. Looks like I'm going to get some Bean Street Coffee after all!"


End file.
